Joke's on You
by bitemealienboy
Summary: Lily Evans é uma pequena comediante britânica, cujo mais recente stand up se baseia fortemente em ridicularizar a família real - mais especificamente, o príncipe James Fleamont Potter II. Quando sua apresentação na TV viraliza, ela se encontra frente a frente com seu objeto de chacota, e os dois se tornam o mais novo e popular "ship" da internet, para desgosto de ambos.


**Joke's on You**

 **.**

 **Parte I**

 **(As piadas)**

 **.**

Marlene já estava tocando a melodia de "Jingle Bells" com a campainha quando Lily finalmente abriu a porta, rosnando.

\- Bom dia pra você, margarida!

Grunhido.

\- Eu tenho ótimas notícias!

\- Eu nunca devia ter te dado a chave lá de baixo.

Lily se virou e puxou a porta atrás de si, coçando o bumbum enquanto voltava para dentro do apartamento. Marlene enfiou o pé na abertura da porta antes que ela se fechasse por completo.

\- Sabe, eu realmente devia ganhar um aumento por ter que lidar com merdas como essa. Sorte sua que meu humor está ridículo de bom hoje!

Lily a ignorou completamente, mas agora que já estava acordada se dirigiu à cozinha, com Marlene em seus calcanhares.

\- Que tipo de expressão é "ridículo de bom"?

\- O tipo de expressão usada por pessoas convidadas para o maior talk-show da televisão britânica.

Lily continuou fuçando na geladeira, sem registrar completamente o que Marlene tinha dito.

\- O tipo... _o quê_?

Com gestos dramáticos e um sorriso gigantesco, Marlene depositou um envelope roxo no balcão. Lily, franziu a testa e estendeu a mão para o envelope. Dentro, em papel amarelo brilhante estava um cartão. Em tinta preta e caligrafia desleixada lia-se:

 _Evans, querida, sua performance no Gato Preto ontem à noite, foi maravilhosa! Estou sem ar até agora, adoro garotinhas malvadas e desbocadas! Você absolutamente_ precisa _aparecer no programa! Já mandei meu pessoal falar com o seu para arranjarmos tudo!_

 _Beijinhos, beijinhos,_

 _Trevor Bentham_

Lily ergueu os olhos para Marlene, que estava com todas as unhas da mão esquerda na boca e pulava excitada de um lado pro outro.

\- A produtora do programa já agendou nossa visita!

\- Lene! – Lily finalmente despertou – Isso é ridículo! _Como?_ Quais são as chances?

\- EU SEI! Você fazer cinco minutos no programa e as pessoas vão finalmente começar a pagar um preço justo pelas suas apresentações!

Ela parou de súbito, olhando para o horizonte.

\- Você vai ter uma minissérie. Um livro publicado. Um especial na Netflix.

\- Ok, uma de nós acabou de perder contato com a realidade...

\- Você não está entendendo, Lily. Quando eu comecei a agenciar pra você, foi tudo por amizade, sabe, eu nunca achei que ia ser uma _carreira de verdade_...

-... Uau, estou tocada.

-... Eu estava esperando que qualquer dia desses você acordasse, tivesse uma epifania e decidisse arranjar um emprego na Gap e aí eu ia finalmente poder procurar emprego numa empresa formal e conquistar de volta o respeito dos meus pais...

-... Assim eu fico emocionada...

-... E agora você vai se apresentar em rede nacional!

Lily riu, ainda sem acreditar na própria sorte. Seu coração estava a mil e ela já estava suando de excitação.

\- Eu sempre acreditei em você. - acrescentou Lene, dessa vez com a voz mais calma.

\- Eu sei, Lene, eu sei.

.

Lily nunca havia visto luzes mais brilhantes (e quentes) do que as que estavam diretamente em seu rosto naquela hora. Ela havia "morrido" no palco algumas vezes, é claro, o que é saudável para todo comediante em crescimento, mas nunca antes tivera tanto medo de não ouvir uma risada sequer.

\- ...Eu sinto que é o meu dever falar de gente famosa, sabe? Eles estão bem ali, fazendo uma merda atrás da outra, eu não consigo resistir. Pelo menos quando eu falo de atores e atrizes a gente sabe que, apesar das pisadas na bola, em geral eles têm um talento, uma carreira. Sabe quem não tem desculpa alguma? A família real. Esses dias o The Morning imprimiu uma matéria que dizia que o cavalo premiado da rainha não podia competir porque foram encontrados resquícios de substâncias ilegais no exame de urina! Substâncias ilegais... será que não confundiram a amostra do cavalo com a do príncipe James?

A plateia riu em deleite enquanto Lily passeava pelo pequeno palanque arranjado para sua performance no estúdio. Ela imediatamente sentiu um peso ser removido de seu peito, pôde sentir o suor em sua testa secando e seu batimento cardíaco se estabilizando. Sim, aqui estava aquela sensação familiar e agridoce – a adrenalina de estar no palco, misturada com a tranquilidade de saber que esse era seu lugar e isso era o que fazia de melhor.

\- Eu tenho pena do assessor de imprensa daquele cara! Recentemente, também, eu li que ele terminou com a namorada de três anos... Eu pessoalmente acho que três anos deve ser nova demais né, mas vocês sabem... esses aristocratas... casando com crianças desde a idade média...

Depois da rotina de stand-up, Trevor convidou Lily a se juntar aos outros convidados no sofá (uma atriz americana, promovendo um blockbuster de super heróis e um jogador de futebol louvado por toda a população da Grã-Bretanha não só pelo talento como pela aparência, embora ele tivesse um rosto extremamente comum, na opinião de Lily).

\- Esplêndido, senhorita Evans, esplêndido! – riu Trevor. Ele se virou para a plateia e as câmeras – Eu conheci o trabalho da senhorita Evans semana passada mesmo, quando fui arrastado contra a minha vontade para um pub absolutamente horroroso! Agora, - ele se virou para Lily, sentada na ponta do sofá vermelho – eu sei que _eu_ estava lá por causa de um homem, que é normalmente o motivo pelo qual eu saio de casa – risos -, mas o que uma mocinha como você fazia naquela bagunça de lugar, dona Lily?

\- Ah, depois da minha rotina de strip tease eles me deixam contar umas piadas...

.

James Potter acordou com um susto gigantesco e uma enxaqueca maior ainda.

\- _O que diabos...!_

Alice Longbottom bateu a porta atrás de si, batendo palmas estrondosamente. Um por um, os habitantes do quarto grunhiam e se espreguiçavam enquanto ela abria as cortinas, deixando a luz da manhã entrar.

\- Vinte e cinco papparazzi, James! _Vinte e cinco!_ Pelo amor de deus! – a assessora de imprensa andava de lá pra cá no quarto de hotel, seus saltos fazendo clique-claques ridiculamente altos no chão de assoalho.

James finalmente encontrou os óculos debaixo da cama e agora todo o ambiente se colocava em foco, bem como memórias da noite anterior. Ao pé da cama, Sirius ainda roncava, só de cueca. James o cutucou com o pé. Ele piscou.

\- Sua mãe vai me matar! É isso! Eu vou perder o meu emprego e nunca vou conseguir quitar a dívida do meu casamento!

\- Alice, calma...

\- Não me diga o que fazer, _Sua Alteza_! O mundo inteiro te viu sair daquele clube absolutamente bêbado ontem à noite, tinha gente tweetando ao vivo...!

\- Alice, ninguém mais usa o Twitter, eles provavelmente estavam no Snapch...

\- Calado, Sancho Pança!

\- Ei, só porque Jamesé o _príncipe_ ele pode ser o Dom Quixote?!

\- Pelo amor de deus, vistam calças. Os dois! Precisamos achar um jeito de sair do hotel sem ser vistos pelos papparazzi _..._

James estava abotoando a camisa, pronto pra sair, quando a porta do banheiro abriu do nada e de lá saiu Gwen Jones, estrela nacional do futebol feminino (e ex-namorada do príncipe da Inglaterra) de calcinha e camiseta.

Todos congelaram. James engoliu em seco. Alice soltou um berro.

.

Eles decidiram que seria melhor Gwen esperar enquanto James, Sirius e Alice saíam primeiro, pelos fundos do hotel. A fuga envolveu um carrinho de bagagem e uma quantidade ridícula de contorcionismo, mas enfim, graças à perícia de Alice, eles se viram sãos e salvos no banco traseiro de um carro de vidros escuros.

\- Eu não tenho mais idade pra isso... – choramingou Alice.

-Você é dois anos mais velha que eu.

\- Eu sou uma mulher casada agora, eu devia procurar um emprego mais saudável. Eu queria viver pra ter filhos, sabia, e nesse ritmo, vou ter um ataque cardíaco em alguns meses...

James revirou os olhos.

\- Você adora isso aqui, Alice. A emoção, minha cabeça dura, o salário...

Alice encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro, o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto. James achou melhor deixá-la em paz. Ao seu lado, Sirius estava ao celular, checando as notícias do dia.

\- Qual é o dano?

\- Muito pequeno na verdade...

Alice ergueu a cabeça esperançosa.

\- Como assim, meu nome está em todas essas manchetes... – interferiu James, seus olhos rapidamente passando pelos resultados do Google.

Alice afundou novamente em seu assento.

\- Mas parece que não é por causa de ontem à noite, James... _Quem diabos é Lily Evans_?

.

\- Um gênio. Lily Evans é um _gênio_.

\- Você pode, por favor, calar a boca?

\- Eu quero abraçar aquela mulher. Não, eu quero _casar_ com ela!

James revirou os olhos.

\- Eu não acredito que você e todo mundo nessa droga de país está dando crédito a ela. Aquelas piadas são anti-patrióticas, Sirius!

Sirius riu com gosto.

\- Eu quero _casar_ com ela!

James revirou os olhos de onde estava no sofá de sua suíte. Ergueu-se para ver o que diabos Sirius fazia no banheiro. Seu amigo estava terminando de se barbear.

\- Você não estava falando sério quando disse que ia assistir o show dela, né?

Sirius deu de ombros, enxugou o rosto e começou a vestir a camisa que deixara pendurada na maçaneta da porta.

\- Eu genuinamente quero dar uma olhada na moça, falou? E aparentemente o resto de Londres também quer, tive que usar a minha carta de membro da realeza para conseguir um lugar nesse pub hoje à noite, vai estar lotado.

James sentiu a irritação queimando em seu peito. Desde a adolescência sempre fora criticado e atazanado por todo tipo de veículo de mídia. Estava acostumado com pessoas fazendo graça dele e de sua família – estava acostumado até com discursos de ódio contra a família real! Nada disso o afetava havia muito tempo. Mas alguma coisa sobre essa garota ter baseado uns sólidos 5 minutos de sua rotina para tirar sarro dele, como se ele não passasse de um vagabundo qualquer que usufrui do dinheiro público... Isso o deixara seriamente incomodado.

\- Tomara que ela te reconheça na plateia, vai ser hilário se todo mundo começar a te vaiar no meio do show! – exclamou James enquanto Sirius saía.

Seria mais do que justo, pensou, afinal Sirius também fazia parte da realeza.

Para tirar sua mente daquela palhaçada toda, mandou uma mensagem para Gwen Jones, perguntando se ela queria dar uma volta.

Não sabia por que estava se colocando de novo em uma situação íntima com Gwen, com quem namorara por três sólidos anos até o mês passado – de longe seu relacionamento mais duradouro. Eles tinham decidido, depois de alguns meses "mornos" que funcionavam melhor como amigos, mas por algum motivo não conseguiam parar de dormir juntos.

 _Te encontro em uma hora,_ ela respondeu.

.

\- Eu _disse_ que você ia ficar famosa!

\- Lene, são só meus quinze minutos de fama, tá legal?

\- O seu vídeo no Trevor Bentham viralizou e bombou a semana inteira!

\- Eu sei, mas logo vai passar, ok? Não quero que você fique muito esperançosa.

Lily terminou de passar a última camada de rímel e deu uma última checada geral na aparência sob a luz fraca e esverdeada do camarim. Tentou aquietar seu estômago. A casa estava cheia, mais cheia do que ela jamais vira antes e já se apresentara nesse pub mil vezes antes. Era inquestionável o impacto que sua aparição na TV tivera sobre sua carreira, mas estava tentando manter os pés no chão, diferentemente de Lene.

A apresentação foi ótima. Como sempre, assim que começou a falar lá em cima, seu cérebro desenrolou todas as palavras que tinha escrito e o monólogo de trinta minutos lhe veio fácil à ponta da língua. Seu medo de esquecer a rotina quando estivesse pela metade nunca se tornava realidade. Ao invés disso, Lily conseguiu até improvisar e rir com a galera que assistia.

\- Vocês foram ótimos, obrigada e boa noite!

Ela deixou o palco sob uma chuva de aplausos enquanto o dono do lugar tomava o microfone para anunciar o próximo comediante da noite. Lene a recebeu no camarim com um abraço, como era de costume. Lily prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e seguiu sua amiga até o fundo do pub, onde se acomodaram com suas cervejas para assistir o resto das performances. Geralmente, o Micucci's tinha duas ou três rotinas de stand-up antes da apresentação de uma das várias bandas indies locais.

Enquanto se servia de uma porção extra grande de batatinhas, Lily ainda se sentia extasiada e cheia de adrenalina por causa de sua performance, então não percebeu o olhar de absoluto choque no rosto de Marlene, focado em algo atrás dela.

\- Senhorita Evans, eu só queria te dizer que você é minha heroína!

Lily franziu a testa e se virou em sua cadeira para dar de cara com o infame duque (ou seria conde? Ou filho de um conde? Sobrinho?) da casa dos Black. Mais conhecido como melhor amigo do próprio príncipe James.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para falar, mas não lhe ocorreram palavras. O duque/conde/parente de alguém da realeza puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, servindo-se de suas batatas.

\- Absolutamente hilária!

\- Ei, eu paguei pelas batatas!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e as mãos, mostrando inocência.

\- Foi mal, será que eu não devia ter vindo pra cá? Tive a impressão de que você não gosta muito da realeza... – ele riu.

Lily franziu a testa.

\- Pode apostar, Black.

\- Então você me conhece. Ótimo, eu pensei que sim. O que você acha de apresentar essa rotina no brunch do próximo domingo, no palácio? Meus padrinhos iam adorar.

\- Seus padrinhos... tipo, o _rei e a rainha_? – Marlene parecia ter superado o choque e falava pela primeira vez.

Sirius se serviu de mais uma porção de fritas e apontou uma na direção da garota.

\- Pode apostar.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Ah, aposto mesmo que eles iam adorar, meus trinta minutos detonando tudo o que eles representam. – ela riu só de imaginar a estupidez.

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Eles são mais bem humorados do que o povo lhes dá crédito.

\- O "povo" – Lily fez aspas com os dedos – tipo, os _plebeus._

Sirius revirou os olhos.

\- Olha, eu quis dizer "povo" duma maneira geral, ok? Eu sei que gente como você adora pensar que nós somos todos esnobes e racistas e sei lá mais o quê, mas você não é tão superior assim, então baixa essa bola, falou?

Ele disse tudo isso em uma voz leve e descontraída, sem dúvida adquirida depois de incontáveis horas de treinamento com sua assessora de imprensa. Lily estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu só tô dizendo pra você abaixar as adagas. Eu genuinamente adorei seu _set_! Qualquer pessoa que tire um bom sarro assim do James tem que ser ou muito burra ou muito legal. – ele riu.

\- James... O príncipe. – Lene se virou para Lily – Ele chama o príncipe de _James._

Lily revirou os olhos. Embora concordasse com Lily em relação à monarquia ser um desperdício de dinheiro e um reforço à ideia de meritocracia e de um sistema de classes e hierarquia, Lene era uma dessas pessoas que simplesmente adorava as fofocas e excentricidades da realeza e as acompanhava com fervor.

"Eles são uns bastardos, mas são _divertidos_ ", dizia ela.

\- Er.. oi! – uma voz estridente chamou a atenção dos três para um grupo de garotas amontoado a dois passos de distância da cadeira de Lily. Todas davam risadinhas. – Estávamos pensando se podíamos tirar uma foto...

Sirius sorriu.

\- Mas é claro.

Lily fingiu vomitar e Marlene riu enquanto ele se levantava e se postava prontamente em meio às garotas.

\- Você pode ficar do meu lado e sua amiga pode tirar pra gente. – disse a garota, estendendo o telefone na direção de Marlene.

\- Desculpa, o quê? – perguntou Lily, confusa.

\- Elas querem uma foto, ruiva. – o sorriso de Sirius podia ofuscar alguém, se ele não tivesse cuidado. – Sabe, com as pessoas _famosas_ da mesa.

Lily tentou ignorar o crescente desconforto enquanto se levantava automaticamente e se postava ao lado de uma menina que de maneira alguma devia ter 18 anos e provavelmente havia mentido pra conseguir a bebida que segurava. Eles sorriram e Lene bateu a foto.

\- Adoramos você, foi hilário! – elas berraram antes de sumir novamente em meio à multidão.

.

\- Pensei que a Alice tinha te botado de castigo. – riu Gwen. Ela o beijou uma última vez e se afastou dele para tirar o casaco.

James suspirou, pendurando seu próprio casaco.

\- Ela tentou, mas você me conhece. Não sou bom com disciplina.

\- Hm, eu sei.

Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, beijando-o novamente, com mais fervor.

\- A gente devia realmente trabalhar nesse negócio de _término._ – ele sussurrou.

Ela riu e o beijou mais uma vez.

\- É, não somos muito bons ex-namorados.

O celular de James soou um alerta.

\- Sua babá?

\- Provavelmente o Sirius, rindo da minha cara. Você acredita que ele foi assistir àquela garota?

\- Que garota? – Gwen perguntou enquanto James desbloqueava o telefone.

Sirius o havia marcado num _vídeo_ da apresentação de Lily Evans. James revirou os olhos com irritação e virou o celular pra que Gwen visse o vídeo.

\- _Essa_ garota. Normalmente eu não me incomodaria tanto, mas o país inteiro parece ter adorado todas essas piadas que ela fez às minhas custas.

.

Quando voltou a seu lugar, Lily percebeu que tinha pelo menos vinte notificações no Twitter e uma no Instagram.

 _blacksix marcou você em uma publicação._

Ela abriu o link e se deparou com um vídeo de um minuto de sua performance daquela noite.

\- Você me gravou? – ela perguntou, se virando para Sirius.

\- Se eu não postar tudo o que faço a cada segundo do meu dia, como é que os paparazzi iriam me encontrar? – ele deu de ombros.

Lily honestamente não sabia se ele estava brincando ou falando sério quando dizia essas merdas, mas estava ficando irritada. Abriu o twitter para encontrar um milhão de notificações, todas sobre o mesmo tweet.

 _gwenogjonesofficial_ havia tweetado _:_

 _hoje em dia não é preciso muita coisa pra ser considerada "talentosa", basta uma boca grande e um senso de humor vulgar_

Em pelo menos metade dos 500,000 _replies_ as pessoas estavam surtando e marcando Lily.

\- Uau. – ela riu. – A ex-namorada do seu _James_ acabou de me mandar uma indireta via Twitter.

Marlene engasgou com a cerveja e Sirius começou a gargalhar, arrancando o celular da mão de Lily para ler melhor.

\- Você _tem_ que responder!

Lily hesitou. Achava a situação hilária e honestamente estava contente pela atenção em torno de seu trabalho, mas não queria brigar com a _Gwenog Jones,_ especialmente porque achava rixas entre celebridades uma perda de tempo estúpida. Espera, será que ela se qualificava como celebridade? Lily achava que não. O que só ia tornar a coisa toda mais patética.

\- Anda, Lily! – incentivou Lene. Lily se perguntou quantas cervejas ela já tinha tomado. – _Comediantes de sucesso sempre brigam no twitter._

Lily riu e pegou o telefone de volta.

redwithnorythm:

 _ao contrário de certas pessoas, de vulgar eu só tenho o senso de humor mesmo. (p.s.: blacksix adora minha boca grande)._

Sirius não conseguia parar de rir e Lene teve que sair pra usar o banheiro. Lily estava levemente nervosa, mas se consolava com o fato de que nunca ia ter que encontrar Jones pessoalmente na vida e esperava que a outra a deixasse em paz na porcaria da rede social de agora em diante.

.

Pelo segundo dia seguido, James acordou com um estrondo.

\- James, _o que está acontecendo?_

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou um bando de páginas esparramadas em cima de si. Se virou para procurar os óculos na mesa de cabeceira, mas Alice já tinha eles prontos, na mão estendida.

A primeira folha era uma página do tabloide The Morning, estampada com uma foto embaçada de duas noites atrás em que ele e Gwen saíam de um clube, Sirius cambaleando atrás dos dois. No canto inferior da página, havia uma foto de Lily Evans, se apresentando no programa de Trevor Bentham. O título dizia "Príncipe James e Princesa do Futebol Gwen Jones – teriam eles reatado?".

 _O príncipe James Potter, e a meio-campo do Chelsea L.F.C., Gwenog Jones, foram vistos deixando uma boate na última quinta-feira. O casal, que namorou a sério ao longo de três anos, estava separado há quatro meses. Diante de novas evidências, porém, nós temos razão para acreditar que eles teriam voltado a namorar!_

 _Além da noitada que tiveram juntos na quinta, na noite de ontem, 14, Gwen Jones postou em seu Twitter o que teria sido uma indireta a respeito da comediante Lily Evans. Evans tem chamado a atenção de todos nós na última semana, desde que sua rotina de stand up a respeito da família real – a respeito do príncipe, especialmente - foi ao ar no programa de Trevor Benthamm, no último fim de semana._

 _Teria sido em resposta à rotina da comediante que Gwenog tweetou..._

E em seguida, havia prints dos tweets de Gwen e uma resposta de Lily.

\- Uau. – soltou James.

\- _Uau mesmo, meu amigo. –_ respondeu Alice.

A segunda folha que Alice lhe entregara era uma foto do twitter de Sirius, que ela havia imprimido. Na foto, Lily Evans, de boca aberta e batom vermelho, era beijada na bochecha por Sirius de um lado e por uma garota de cabelo escuro do outro. Na legenda ele havia disposto apenas uma sucessão de emojis de lábios.

\- Olha, Alice, eu honestamente não faço a menor ideia do que é tudo isso. – ele olhou para ela, perdido.

Alice suspirou.

\- Bom, você sabe me dizer se você e Gwen estão realmente juntos de novo? Porque sua mãe já mandou me perguntarem. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

James grunhiu e afundou nos travesseiros.

\- É complicado.

\- Então vocês estão dormindo juntos, mas não conversaram sobre nada ainda. Como sempre.

\- Ei, eu não te pago pra ficar me julgando.

\- Não é _você_ que me paga, babaca.


End file.
